Operation KASTLE aftermath
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: Seeing your long-time crush get dumped by your worst enemy for her little sister isn't something you can just ignore. Unfortunately for him, Wally has never been very good at comforting…!


**My very first KND-fanfic, I hope you like it! Takes place at the end of the episode "Operation K.A.S.T.L.E".**

* * *

''Bwaaaaah!'' Numubh 3 cried into Numbuh 5's shoulder, having just thrown herself into her arms right after teaching Numbuh 2 a valuable lesson about manners around women. ''He- he said-'' the wedding-dressed girl choked out between sobs and tears, ''-He said I wasn't- _***sob***_ -as pretty as my- _***sniff***_ -as my sisteeeer! Buwaaaah!''

''There, there, girl!'' Numbuh 5 comforted the crying girl and embraced her even further. ''I's okay, i's okay!''

''I don't get it!'' Numbuh 2 grunted as Numbuh 1 helped him up from the ground. ''I thought she didn't _want_ to get married to him? So what's the big deal?!''

''I believe it's a _"girl-thing"_!'' Numbuh 1 responded and made air-quotes with his fingers.

''Yo!'' Numbuh 5 suddenly shouted at the two boys. ''Can't you two try an' be a little more sensitive?! Why don't cha go an' get us some ice cream or sumethin'?!''

''_Yes, mam!''_ the two boys shrieked in unison and saluted quickly before sprinting off to find an ice cream-stand.

''An' no sprinkles!'' Numbuh 5 shouted after them as they disappeared around the corner.

''So maybe I'm not the- _***sniff***_ -prettiest girl around!'' Numbuh 3 kept whining into Numbuh 5's shirt, rubbing her face against her like she was one of her giant plushies. ''But he doesn't have to be such a jerk about it! Waaaah!''

''Oh, come on, Numbuh 3!'' Numbuh 4 attempted to comfort his distressed crush, split between the ever so familiar impulse to find King Sandy and beat the living crud out of him, or staying where he was and making sure Kuki stopped crying. ''Don' listen to w'at that cruddy little brat says! He doesn't know what he's talkin' about!''

Pausing her crying with a sniffle, Numbuh 3 wiped her eyes clean of tears as she looked up wondering at the blond Aussie.

''Meanin'…?'' Numbuh 5 probed, motioning Numbuh 4 to continue.

''Huh?! Oh! Well, y'know…!'' the suddenly embarrassed Numbuh 4 stuttered, trying to find some appropriate words for the situation that wouldn't make him look like too much of a wussy. ''I-I mean, like, you're not… _too_ bad-lookin'…!'' he tried to compliment-

''_WHAT?!''_

-but was quickly met by a pair of disapproving death-glares from the two girls. ''I-I mean, you're very… very… p-p-p-p…!''

''I'm _p-p-p-p_?'' Numbuh 3 questioned, caught in a difficult state between sadness, rage and confusion.

''P-p-p-p…'' Numbuh 4 spat, seemingly physically incapable of uttering the final word of encouragement. ''You're… very… p-p-pretty!'' he finally managed to struggle out.

An unsettling silence fell over the small clearing the three KND-operatives were standing in, Numbuh 4's words being the only sound still hanging in the air. Kuki wasn't sobbing anymore- in fact, she didn't even look sad. More like baffled, bewildered; however you'd want to describe it. She just stood there, half pressed against Numbuh 5 as she stared examining at the embarrassed Numbuh 4, standing there with his head bowed down in order to cover up the immense blush that currently covered his cheeks.

''Really…?'' Numbuh 3 suddenly asked, snapping Numbuh 4 out of his embarrassed confinement. ''You reeeeally mean it?!'' she asked excited, jumping up in front of the blushing blonde, having suddenly regained her usual cheery behavior.

''Huh?! Well… I mean… _Yeah_!'' Numbuh 4 mumbled embarrassed, scratching his head as he did everything he could to avoid her hopeful gaze. This whole scenario was already embarrassing enough _without_ having his long-time crush staring deep into his eyes, her face only inches away from his own.

''Oh, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyouuuu!'' Numbuh 3 shouted happily as she threw herself at Numbuh 4, totally glomping him and almost making him fall over.

''Whoa, whoa! Kuki, take it easy, will ya?! Gah! Get off!'' the blond Aussie shouted as he steadied his balance, fighting to get the cheery, clingy girl off him.

''Now that's what _I'm_ talkin' about…!'' Numbuh 5 smiled smugly to herself as she watched the two (so far unbeknownst) lovebirds hug out in a most awkward manner. _''There might just be some hope for you kids yet…!''_

* * *

**Feedback is greatly appreciated! (Just sayin'…!) Until next time!**


End file.
